Description: The UCSD Cancer Center requested developmental funds be awarded for: 1) pilot projects ($115,000/yr); 2) new recruitments ($100,000/yr); and 3) new shared resource ($50,000/yr). The total budget request is $265,000 for year one, increasing to $298,260 by year five. The proposal provides a summary of past use of CCSG developmental funds and describes the proposed use of funds for pilot projects, the recruitment of 5 faculty, and the establishment of a new proteomics shared resource facility.